


Everything for you, Barry!

by amandasaitou



Series: Rebirth [1]
Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Barry is troubled here, M/M, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-12
Updated: 2017-07-12
Packaged: 2018-12-01 03:24:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 531
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11477607
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amandasaitou/pseuds/amandasaitou
Summary: Harry Wells speculates on what's happened to Barry during his time in the Speed Force (and why he is so worried about that).





	Everything for you, Barry!

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! It was this single line from Harry in the last episode of the season (Everything for you, Barry) that brought this storyline to mind, mixed to the curiosity of whatkind of hell the speed force would make Barry confront. It's canon until end of Season 3, but goes my way from here on. It's really an experimentation (it's a series, so there will be more), and I hope you enjoy it. ^^

“EVERYTHING FOR YOU, BARRY”

There he was again, staring blankly at the Reverse Flash yellow uniform displayed hauntingly at the secret compartment that belonged to the evil Harrison Wells. 

Not that it was novelty, the scientist had seen Barry do it frequently the first time he’d came to Earth 1, when everyone really believed he could be the deceased Harrison Wells/ Eobard Thawne. But then, he understood. 

However now…

Now Barry Allen had come back from an unwanted vacation into the Speed Force, having undergone whatever things that returned a slightly altered Barry to his family and friends.  
It was the same good and gentle Barry, yet he was different somehow. He talked to the others, he defended the city from any new foes (though he seemed to prefer handling that to Wally and Jesse these days), but he withdrawal when feelings were concerned, the best example being a frustrated Iris West. 

Barry treated her affectionately as ever, but refused to resume their previous relationship. He lived now full time in the lab, never having returned to their house. Not even to Joe’s. 

And spending too much time staring at the sky and at that damn uniform. 

At first, when Barry had gone away, Harry had decided to split his life in two, living both in Earth 1 and 2. Since Jay Garrick returned in his role in Earth 2, Jesse came back with him, so she could stay longer with Wally. He foresaw the day she would never return to her homeland at all.

When Barry returned, it was expected he would go back to his home. Not what happened, though, after the young man pleadingly asked Harry so desperately to stay. It was disturbing in so many ways, and yet, he complied. 

The young speedster had never opened up about what happened to him into the Speed Force, but somehow, Harry sensed Barry needed him, and that feeling aroused something unknown inside him, a protective demeanor that even Julian was beginning to poke at.

He cared too much for Barry Allen, and that alone was a very scary discovery for him. ‘Everything for you, Barry’ he’d promised out aloud to Barry before he went into the speed force. That had come out without much thinking at the time, but now Harry worried it meant a lot more than he wanted to admit. 

Harry wanted to go to Barry and yank him from the yellow suit proximity, to yell to let go of that and all demons of his past, to get back to… what? Since ever becoming the Flash, Barry had never again had a good life. He sighed.

Maybe Harry’s thoughts shouted too loud, as Barry decided to avert his eyes from the suit right at his direction, a sad thin line of a smile following the gesture. A staring contest almost, as Harry continued to look back at him, hoping that maybe Barry would finally talk to him. Just maybe.

The engine on his hands started to blip insistently though, interrupting the moment. Cisco came in running into the room in his Viber suit, as Jesse and Wally arrived suited as well.

Caitlin was back in town.


End file.
